fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds * "Avel and I love accessories. Doesn't everyone?!" (accessory gift) ** "Thank you! I can't wait to try it on!" (accessory gift received) ** "Oh, but what if I broke it while riding? No, never mind. At least for now." (Accessory gift not received) **Huh? This is for me? Um... are you sure it's not for Avel? (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I'm feeling great today! I haven't tripped even once so far." (surge) * "Huh? Did someone lose this? Or did Avel steal it from somewhere..." (item) * "Thanks for all your help! I hope I can be as helpful to others as you've been..." (idle) * "Avel and I are ready to do our best in the next battle—just you wait and see!" (idle) * "Out patrolling again? Can I maybe come with you next time?" (idle) * "Oh, if you're free, you're welcome to join Avel and I in a little game." (idle) * "Oh, hi! Did you come to see me or Avel?" (idle) * "I was about to go practice a bit with Avel. Some days go better than others..." (idle) * "Hello there, traveler! Avel and I would be happy to show you around!" (visiting another castle) * "Have I ever asked how you fill up your free time?" (hobby conversation initiation) * ** "I'd be honored! I'll do anything I can to help everyone out. You can count on me!" (team-up response) * "Hm? I'd be happy just spending some time chatting together." (converation with parent) Private Quarters *"My heart races when I'm with you. Avel's too." *"Welcome home! Avel and I really missed you." *"I am so happy here. I wish we could spend all our time here..." *"Welcome home! You trust me here, don't you?" Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena }} Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday Level Up *"Nice! Avel's gonna be so impressed!" (6+ stats up) *"Woo! No one's stopping me now!" (4-5 stats up) *"Do I seem...knightly?" (2-3 stats up) *"Whoops! Guess I messed THAT up!" (0-1 stats up) Class Change *"Um...do I still get to ride Avel?" Roster Silas's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Practices hard to be a great knight like her father, but her horse, Avel, just won't listen to her. Eternally optimistic regardless. Often talks to herself. Born on 7/21. Help Description Silas's daughter. Determined to be a great knight. Her horse, Avel, refuses to help. Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Need some help?" *"I'll do my best!" *"I'll try to not get in your way." *"I won't mess up this time!" *"How will we do this?" *"I can do this!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"Will you be my squire?" *"All right!" *"Good luck!" Dual Strike * Me, too! * Oh, I slipped! * Charge! * Take this, villain! * "I slipped!" Dual Guard * "I'll be your shield." * "Here I come!" * "Close call!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'll do my best!" * "Thanks!" * "Impressive!" Critical/Skill *"I have no choice!" *"I will do my duty!" *"Good...night!" *"You asked for it!" Defeated Enemy *"O-Of course I won." *"When does it get easy?" *"I did it...I did it!" *"Um...well fought!" *"Great!" *"Nice!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote